Rocket propelled grenades (RPGs) and associated launchers have been known for decades. Generally, the RPGs have a limited effective range of up to 300 meters, and the RPG is configured to self-detonate at about 920 meters. The original RPG launchers had metallic sights, known as “iron sights” that limited the effective precision by which the grenade could be effectively aimed.
The Russians created optical sights for RPG launchers, and the optical sights were quickly copied by the Chinese. A Chinese optical sight is depicted in FIG. 1. Typical of both the Russian and Chinese designed optical sights was a reticle of the type illustrated in FIG. 2, except that the lowermost portion of the Chinese designed sights were reversed in orientation from the Russian designed sights. See FIG. 3. Use of the Chinese designed sight as a rangefinder is performed by aligning an object of known dimension, such as a soldier, between the curved and straight lowermost lines and reading the range from the scale above the curved line.